Mist
by Verop
Summary: What happens when Sally meets Posiedon? Well, we all know that, but what happened during the time they were together? Introducing, Mist. A rememberance of their romance. ALL CHARACHTERS ARE PROPERTY OF MR. RIORDAN. I OWN NONE OF THEM. Verop is back!
1. Twice in a Lifetime

Hullo, all my fans

Hullo, all my fans! I know, I haven't written in a long time! XD I apologize. I've been writing things more important than fanfiction, things that could get me rich! XD But, I'll tell you as sooooooon as everything is published, so don't take me off of your author alert list! Especially if you want to read books by me.

Now, as I promised the story of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. And can someone tell me…are Poseidon's eyes sea green or blue? I've gone blank…O--o

-x-x-x-x-

"Excuse me," I patted the boy's shoulders. His sparkling blue eyes stared at me in wonder, but it looked like he was glowing. I blushed, and almost faltered, but kept my gaze steady. "I don't know if you see that thing in front of you…I mean, I do, but…oh…you think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"What thing?" he asked.

"The…erm…lobster/crab/human/shell thing…" I wrinkled my nose.

The boy laughed. I shrank back. "Well, sorry, about that. I'm a tad"-

"I do see it!" he smiled. "In fact, I command it!"

I stared at him.

"What's your name? This is the first time a mortal has ever really seen something of mine," the boy grinned.

_Mortal_? What the heck? Then what was he?

"Sally!" my mom yelled. "Let's go!"

I cringed.

"Sally," the boy let my name roll over in his tongue. "Nice…very classic,"

"Thanks…erm…I'll see you around I suppose," I was about to draw my hair back from my face, but he reached out and did it for me.

"Believe me," his grin reached his ears. "You will,"

To say that my heart stopped in my throat would be an understatement.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Five years later…_

"No sir, we don't have any of that kind of linen," I smiled facedly, suppressing my anger.

Two obese people stood in front of me, pigging out on French fries as they pointed to various pieces of cloth. I frankly had no patience for people who wanted a place to finish their fries.

"Oh…well…hmmm…" his wife (or sister) opened her mouth a little, in pretend though. She started to drool. I almost made a face and went a little to the left of my counter.

Head resting on hands, I said, "Tell me if you find something you like,"

The nodded their pudgy little heads.

"Bored out of your mind?" a cool voice said. I glanced up and backed away a little.

A man in khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt smiled at me. Many people passed by him, and I was sure two thoughts were running through their heads:

_What planet is he from? HOT-BOD- iputer? _

And…

_How on earth can you possibly where Hawaiian attire in the frost of winter? _

In spite of that, I found myself smiling at him.

"Just a little," I replied, feeling a glow to my cheeks.

"Just a little or just a lot?" he winked.

I chuckled but was brought out of my bliss as the French-fry-eating-pudding- couple started hollering for me.

"Just a moment," I rolled my eyes and put on the fake smile again. "_Yessss_?"

"We want the red shirt," the woman said.

"Take in or take out?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"Nothing!" I said innocently.

Somehow, the man heard me. He laughed, blue eyes twinkling.

I wrapped the purchase, got the money, said "have a nice day!" to flakey, and turned back to the very cute gentleman at my left.

"So…you want to get a latte or something?" he wrinkled his nose.

"Um…" I pursed my lips. "I don't think I can,"

Listen, girls, no matter how cute the guy, if you haven't met him, you don't go with him. Simple. Easy. Done. It was my rule.

Suddenly, a horse with outstretched wings hit the man's back with his mane. I stared in shock.

"Easy, easy!" he told it.

"That's a…that's a…"-

"Pegasus." He smiled. "I know you can see it,"

I swallowed. Who exactly was he?

"I also know you, Sally Jackson," he said.

I backed away slowly. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Well…" he put his hands in his pockets. "Long story…but remember that one day at the local burger place? You saw one of my creatures? You talked to this boy…blue eyes…?"

"No way!" I covered my mouth. "That was YOU?"

"Yeah," he smirked, as if pleased.

I took deep breaths and checked my watch.

Remember my rule that I just recited? Well, look at that! I do know this guy! I suppose that means I can go out with him. Cool. The rule has been followed.

"My shift ends in about ten minutes," I said. "Can you wait that long?"

"Sure…I'll even buy something from you," he winked, and laughed once my blush reached my roots.

"Of course, sir," I chuckled. "What would you like?"

"Well, Madam Sally," he frowned dramatically. "I would like a latte right now, but I suppose I'll wait and purchase that amazing shirt right next to you,"

I looked and turned away again, smirking. "Very funny,"

He shrugged. The shirt read "I love men," except the "n" was crossed out with a huge red X.

Read it then. (Write it on a paper if you must!)

"Oh my…" he frowned. "I'm so rude! We haven't done introductions!"

"That's right!" I nodded. "I'm Sally Jackson…but you already knew that,"

He smiled, eyes twinkling. "I'm Poseidon,"

"Like the Greek sea god?" I asked brightly.

"Not…well…" he laughed after a few moments. "Yeah. Very much like him,"

x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wells? Whaddjou think? x333 Did Verop do a good job or not!? Dx She's trying ya know!

Review my darlings, and don't forget to read Rick Riordan's awesome next installment!

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Book Four, the Battle of Labyrinth

Yes, it came out. 


	2. Horses in the Ocean Blue

I've gotten a lot of comments saying that Poseidon met Sally at a beach. Wellll, don't forget I can easily fix that. ;) You'll see, so pester me no longer with that small detail. I've got it down. XD

-x-x-x-x-

He was a peculiar person, Poseidon. I mean, we only went out twice, and then all of a sudden, he disappears. I was upset, I'll admit. I always awaited the day he'd come and whisk me away from the boring job of being a sales clerk.

Except, after the latte day and a small movie date, he never appeared again. I eventually gave up after a couple of weeks, you know, looking for him.

It was at a group trip that my life took a turn. I wasn't about to go, but my heart kept on telling me to go and see the beach. I've always loved the beach. Whenever my feet touched the water, I would always feel like it would take away my faults and sins…it was so beautiful. I loved the ocean, sea, or any kind of body of water.

"Sally, are you coming?" my co worker, Jenn, asked me that humid morning.

"I'm coming, or else I wouldn't have brought this tote bag," I replied, glaring.

She smiled shyly, took my bags, and loaded them into the bus.

"Oh my god, look at that man walking up here!" Jenn said suddenly.

"Hmm?" I threw in a piece of bubblegum.

"Look, Sally!"

So I looked. And laughed.

There he was, walking up with his bag, smiling at me like a huge teddy bear. His hair was gently combed, his sparkling sea green eyes shining.

Sea…green?

I ran up to him, Jenn staring at me like I was Hercules or something, bravely marching up to the hot man in front of me.

"Poseidon, right?" I panted, reaching him.

He stopped and laughed. "You recognized me?"

"Well…yeah. Except…did you change your eye color?"

"How can you possible change your genetic eye color?" he inquired smartly.

"Oh…I don't know," I shrugged. "Magic?"

He smiled brightly at me, and a lump formed in my throat.

"C'mon. I don't think they'll wait for the both of us to get our butts over there," he said in a hushed voice.

-x—x-

"What on all planets did you do?" Jenn whispered.

"I know him, " I replied smugly.

"From where?"

"…someplace that you don't need to know," I grinned.

"You're a jerk," she scowled.

I just stuck out my tongue. The bus rode on.

-x-x—x-x-

"You know…I do love the ocean," I took in a huge gulp of air.

Jenn laughed. "I know!"

"What's this place called again?"

"Montauk," it was a new voice this time.

Poseidon's. I subconsciously fixed my hair, and blushed.

"I'll just go now," Jenn took her cue and waddled past me.

"I couldn't help overhearing…but you like the ocean, you said?" he asked me nonchalantly.

"Yes. I adore it, in fact," I replied, gazing out to it in the open. The waves crashed over each other…and horses' heads were sticking out from the ocean…

"Don't scream Sally. I know you can see them. You can see through the Mist," Poseidon put his hands in his pockets.

I swallowed. "Say what?"

Poseidon just smiled. "You'll know in due time."

I nodded slowly and he held out his hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to ride them? They're dying to show a human what they can do," he winked.

Either this was a crazy world, or Poseidon and I would be seeing each other a lot more often.

-x-x

Yes, I know, don't hurt me. This is a boring chapter but I had to get facts straight. And it shall all fit, so don't you worry.

Well…a boring chapter was needed anyway; there's always a boring chapter in one of my books. XDD hehehehe…ok. Await the next chappie and NO ONE get lazy with the reviews or I might not continue the story for a month or two. Verop is serious.


	3. Water Dodger

XD ok, Let's excite things between the two!

Read on!

-x-x-x-x-x-

I would be lying if I said that the past days were the worst days of my life. They were amazing! Poseidon explained to me that the horses in the water were called hippocampi, and I for one, thought they were amazingly cool.

"Why doesn't science know about these things?" I asked.

He thought for a while. "Because Science is a dork,"

I laughed, expecting the response to be more…professional.

We went into the water thousands of times, but Poseidon never seemed to get wet. When I'd touch his clothes in the water, they were soaked…but when he got out of the water, it dried quicker than you can say, "how?"

I was too embarrassed to ask him a question about it; he'd think me crazy of course.

There was a lot of questions I wanted to ask, like how a Pegasus exists, or a hippocampus. But, the most burning question was how come he and I were the only ones who could see them?

We were only going to be at the Moose Beach (I nicknamed it that after a huge piece of log that looked like moose antlers floated to shore) for two more days, and at night we had campfires.

Poseidon decided to join us on one, the last night before we leave.

"Sorry I wasn't coming before," he apologized. "I'm quite…shy around people,"

"Why?" I smiled.

"I really have no idea," he shrugged. "It's my nature. "

"You're going to have to come out of your shell sometime," I said.

"I did…when I met you."

My face heated as he wiped a hair from my eye.

"Why do you look so embarrassed?" he asked, laughing.

The other campers were too busy talking; no one noticed us.

"Erm…I'm not, it's just"-

"Am I moving too fast?" Poseidon inquired.

His head cocked to a side, his eyes widened, and his hands fell from my face. He looked like a puppy doing that.

"Well…" I shrugged truthfully. "No one's really paid much attention to me before…you know…like this,"

"Get used to is," he smiled. "Even if you turn me down, I'll still be there. I'll still come to your work and watch you; I'll walk you to your job and back; I'll stand with you when you shop; I'll"-

"Ok, ok!" I grinned. "I get it!"

"Great!" he said. "I can finally ask you now…will you go out with me?"

My breath caught in my throat as his eyes pleaded with mine.

"Um…Um…"

I could only sit there and stammer, watching the light of the fire bounce off his face as he waited hopefully for my response.

"Please?" he whispered.

I bit my lip. _Come on, you idiot! This is a chance of a lifetime!_

I nodded. He grinned and got up. I watched him, but he soon held out his hand.

No one noticed as we ran to the edge of the beach, laughing and kicking at the water. He splashed me, and I tried to splash him. Key word, _tried_. He dodged, and just slapped the water back at me. At one point, I was completely and totally soaked.

"My, my Sally," he laughed. "You truly are foolish,"

I squeezed out the water from my wet hair.

"And your name truly does fill up to who you are." I said.

"Why?" Poseidon inquired.

"Well, I'm not an expert in Greek Mythology, but I do know that Poseidon was the god of the ocean," I said. "And water doesn't really come to you at all! It's like you repel it!" I replied.

He huffed and with a quick grin, grabbed my waist and threw me into the water. I shot up, taking gulps of air, but soon, his hand covered my eyes and something soft was at my lips. His own.

He kissed me fervently, until I didn't know if this was night or day, ocean or land. It was perfect.

I couldn't have asked for more. He removed his hand from my eyes and nuzzled my neck.

"Sally…remember. I met you here— at this beach. Because this is when we're together, when we became…lovebirds," he made a face as he said it. "alright?"

"I'll remember that. We met on Moose Beach!"

He laughed and we made our way out of the water.

-x-x-

Verop ish tired. Somehow, she has to make this bad and horrible. So someone suffers.XD REVIEW OR I STOP WRITING.


	4. Valentines

Alright. Let's spice things up.

And if anyone wants to read another Percy fanfic by me,

Please review

It's called "Percy's Life as an Olympian Half blood"

Most of my older reviewers will tell you that that's how they started reading my stories. Twas quite famous for some time.

That's all.

-x-x-

"Sally, extra whipped cream, extra caramel," Poseidon handed me my drink and I took it from him eagerly.

"Yes!" I sighed, relieved.

"So, how's work?" he asked me, smiling.

"Boring," I glared. "I might quit,"

The mall around us buzzed lightly, and I put my hair up. It was so hot this month, and my hair was frizzing like it had declared war.

"…It's going to be Valentine's Day soon," Poseidon said in a sing song voice.

I smiled. "Yes it is. After tomorrow,"

"Why don't you head over to my place?" he asked me.

"…why?" I sipped my coffee, letting the ice cold mocha fall down my throat.

"Surprise, Sally," Poseidon whimpered. "I can't tell you,"

I could tell that I had a sour look on my face. I felt the sour look on my face.

"Please?"

The stores were slow today, due to extreme heat. I felt like jumping in the nearby fountain. By that amazingly lovely Starbucks. With all the ice, and cold coffee, and…well yeah. I'll just jump in Starbucks. Forget the fountain.

"I need your address though," I said. "It's like you have a mystery house. You've never even taken me to it once,"

"I have my reasons!" he shot defensively, and nodded to himself.

"Ok…" I said.

He saw his fierceness and cooled down a bit. "Sorry. I also have my moments,"

I laughed and got up. "I've got to go,"

He looked at his phone. "As do I. See you later,"

"See you!"

We embraced.

"Here's my address," he gave me a piece of paper.

"Got it."

I stored it in my purse.

"SALLY JACKSON! BREAK IS OVER!" my boss screamed.

Poseidon and I both glared in his direction, but the screaming pig was too far away to see our faces. Heck, even if we were close enough, the pig would be too blind to see.

"You should go now," Poseidon said.

"I should," I muttered and raced to the stand.

-x-x-x-

Valentine's Day. Totally excited. Poseidon is supposed to meet me in ten minutes.

I waited anxiously at the door of his house, cracking my knuckles.

"Ready?" he asked me, opening the door, and taking my waist.

"Totally," I smiled.

He smiled back sweetly. We got a taxi and that's when he told me that we were going to go to the Zoo, a movie, and then back to his house.

The zoo was…well…an experience. Lots of loose animals were running around, but they didn't look like any normal animals.

"Once again…we can see through the mist," he told me as I watched in horror. The skeleton of a horse just neighed at me and trotted off.

The movie…was strange. We watched a movie about…dolphins.

"Poseidon…this is very…" I coughed. "Romantic,"

"Isn't it?" he gushed.

I stared. To be polite, I watched the movie. It wasn't that bad except for the fact that the audience consisted mostly of ten year old children, their siblings, and their parents.

Finally, we drove back to his house.

"I've made one of the best dishes for you," he smiled as he opened the door.

I smiled gently and walked in, gasping. His house was _amazing_. A huge aquarium stood in the center of the room, fish happily swimming in it. The floor was tiled, and as I looked up at the ceiling, petals started to fall on my face. Beyond those petals, the ceiling was painted a nice sky blue, with dabs of white to give the illusion of clouds.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Poseidon kissed my lips, and I kissed him back, my hands coursing through his hair. I couldn't believe he'd done all of that for me.

He kissed me passionately, and I tried to pull away, but he didn't let me. His grip was firm on my lips and waist.

I decided to just wait it out…but he picked me up.

Finally, I tore away from him, panting.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Overly enthusiastic, aren't I?"

"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice even.

"Come on Sally…"

"Come on, WHAT?" I asked, squirming.

"Stop being stupid," he rolled his eyes. "Why would I possibly ask you to come to my house?"

I froze, realizing. "YOU PEVERTED CREEP!"

He tightened his grip around me, and started walking up the stairs.

"Poseidon!" I said. "I'll scream! I swear I will!"

"Go ahead," he snorted. "No one's going to hear you,"

"I thought you loved me…" my voice started breaking.

"I do…" he whispered, stopping on the second to last step. "I do…and I'll show you how much,"

He kissed me again, but I slapped his face. "You're so selfish!

"No one is going to know a thing," he whispered in my ear.

He walked into a room, and I couldn't help but look at it.

There was a large king sized bed, blue curtains, and a closet.

He threw me on the bed, and I backed up as he shut the door.

"Sally, why are you so scared?" he undid his tie.

"You're an animal!" I spat, dashing to the door. He caught me, and put his hands around my waist.

"Am not," he whispered. "I just want to show you how much I care,"

"Shut up," I sobbed, clawing at the door in defeat. "Shut up…"

One of his hands made its way up my shirt…and that's when I sprang alive.

"_Sally, a woman's biggest possessions is her dignity," her mother told her. "And one of her biggest fears is that a man could take away that dignity. Don't let that happen to you,"_

"NO!" I stamped my foot on Poseidon's.

He swore and let me go, feeling his foot. I pulled my shirt down quickly and dashed out of the room, running to the door.

He was behind me, and at one point, grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I yanked my arm from him, and ran out of the house.

I could have never imagined, I thought as I ran down the street, that he would do such a thing.

Ever.


	5. Forgive Him Not

And now, let's see what Sally does to bad old Poseidon.

-X-X-

"Sally," he appeared to me the _next_ _day_, looking sincere.

"Excuse me sir, if you aren't going to buy anything, I suggest you leave," I said through clenched teeth.

"Just hear me out."  
"What is there to hear out? You tried to rape me!"

"I did not!" he said indignantly.

"Once I refuse to sleep with you, and you continue to attempt it, it's called rape," I snapped.

"Ok, ok…" he ruffled his hair. "So maybe I made a mistake…"

"Maybe?" I echoed.

"Ok, so I did make a mistake. I'm sorry. I'm only…" his lips twitched. "I'm only human."

"Please," I scoffed. "I can't believe you would have done something like that to me! And we've only been dating a freaken' week!"

"I know, I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry. My family wasn't exactly around to teach me what was the right thing to do and what was not,"

"I don't care. You're an animal!" I turned away from him.

"Please turn around, Sally. This is childish. I'm sorry, I made a mistake," his voice was tired.

"No," I said.

"You said that you thought that I loved you. I'll give you the biggest proof that that love exists…but only if you turn around," Poseidon said.

I felt tempted to bash his face into the wall, but I wasn't entirely free of guilt. Last night, I felt something besides disgust. _Lust_. I did want him…it's just that my disgust was controlling me. If my mother hadn't told me that sentence of honor, I would have woken up the next morning with him.

I did want him…and I wanted him so badly. But as long as my mother lived, that wasn't going to happen. I promised her I'd never do something like that as long as she had a breath in her.

So I turned around, more because I wanted us to be together, because I did really love him, because I wanted to bash his head in a wall, and because he was making me curious.

"If I didn't love you…do you think I'd be here asking you to forgive me?" he asked.

"Old card," I ginned slyly. "You're just saying that to"-

"Sally…you know if I snapped my fingers and called out 'I'm single!' thousands of women would flock at my feet," his eyes shined. "You _know_ that."

Dang it. He was right. I did know that could and would happen.

"Just forget about it, ok? I know now that you're not that type of girl," Poseidon sighed. "You have my word, and my word is solid. I won't ever touch you in an unwanted way again."

I looked around. The stand was empty, except for Poseidon and me.

"How can you possibly promise me?" I spat at him. "What thing would let me keep that promise Valid?"

He thought for a while. "One moment,"

He turned around, giving me his back. I drummed my fingers idly, once again curious.

"What about this?" he whipped around, giving me a crystallized rose. I gasped, in spite of myself, and took it, almost as if I was under a trance.

"Oh my god…" I sighed.

"You like it?" he asked hopefully.

I fingered the flower, frozen and forever still.

"…Ok," I said finally. "Call me crazy, but I forgive you. Just don't be a jerk and do that again,"

Yes, dear people you may call me crazy. I don't know why I did it, really. I should have threw it in his face, but when I gazed at the flower, his eyes, and his hopeful expression, I couldn't help it. My emotions caved in. I wanted even more then I had last night.

"Thank you so much Sally!" he was going to dive over the counter, but caught himself. Instead, he held out his hand in a meager hand shake.

I scoffed at him, grabbed his neck, and engulfed him in a hug, the tile digging at my side.

"You don't have to act like a business man," I giggled. "Apparently, I'm attracted to stupid men,"

He laughed, letting me go.

"Hey, listen. When my shift ends, can I take you to see my mom?" I asked him, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," he smiled. "I'll be here in two hours,"

"Two hours it is," I saluted him.

-x-x-x-

I put my arm through Poseidon's. He came, dressed in a polo shirt and jeans. His hair was combed back, and his eyes were anxious. "Did I come too formal?"

"No!" I hissed at him. I'd called my mom during my break and told her about our guest.

"I really want to impress her," he muttered. We stopped in front of the door.

"You'll do fine," I kissed his cheek. At that exact moment, my mother opened the door. My lips were still at his cheek.

"Ahem," she said.

We stood straight, both smiling nervously.

"Hi…Mom," I grinned. "Mom, this is Poseidon. Poseidon, this is my mom,"

"A pleasure to meet you madam," Poseidon bowed, shaking her hand.

"Likewise," my mom replied. She had a frown on her face. "Why did my little Sally come home crying yesterday?"

"Um…" Poseidon cleared his throat, trying to explain everything. "You see, I tried to"-

"HE TRIED TO SEND ME A LETTER SAYING HE WAS SORRY HE COULDN'T COME TO THE STUPENDOUS VALENTINES DAY HE'D PLANNED FOR ME AND I CRIED!" I blurted out.

He looked at me curiously, as did my mother.

"Who wants tea? Heh…" I said nervously, walking into the house and to the kitchen. But then I made a short interval and ran up to my room. I took the rose from my purse and hung it in an empty vase nearby my bedside. And I sighed.

x--x

Tomorrow is Sally's Mom's Idea about Poseidon..and more.XD


	6. Mother's Intuition

All right, I know that Sally's mom was said to be dead…but don't forget, I'm conscious of all details. Reminders are nice, but never doubt me when I write. I shall fix allllll things. =)

And I'm /so/ sorreh I have not been writing Fanfics. D: I love this story, and I love my reviewers. I can't really answer every single review I get, but I assure you, I read every single one. If you want a reply, simply say, "please reply."

Enjoy! Let's see how much my writing has progressed over this period of absence.

-x-x-

Poseidon squirmed as my mom led him inside. I had come down to find her glaring at him from the top of her reading glasses.

"Mom…?" I smiled gently.

She sighed. "I'm not stupid, Sally. What did he do?"

"Nothing!" I replied, scowling.

Poseidon looked down guiltily. To make him feel better, I sat beside him, putting my hand on his knee. He smiled and took my hand in his own, clenching it. My mother looked around. "The food is almost done…"

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Shrimp, fish, and calamari," she replied.

Poseidon chuckled. I whispered in his ear as my mother went to check up on the food. "Poseidon, why does every place that you're ever in include some fish in any shape or form?"

"You're thinking into this too heavily," Poseidon smirked. He kissed my chin lightly, but enough to make me shiver. I hid my emotions well.

Poseidon put a hand around my waist and hugged me closer to him, until I could feel the heat radiate from his body.

"Thank you so much for forgiving me, Sally," he said softly.

"Sure…call me stupid," I rolled my eyes. "No one would have done such a thing,"

"Which is exactly why I'm sure you love me…and perhaps even, want me?"

I froze. "Hey, we went through this…"

"Sally, if you don't want me to touch you, then I won't," he said. "But do you really…?"

I didn't reply, blushing. However, I squeezed his hand tighter. "Yes."

Poseidon's lips curved into a smile. "Well, women are confusing,"

"What?" I barked.

"You had your chance yesterday. And yet…"-

"I was protecting my honor!" I replied.

"Perhaps," Poseidon leaned back and I followed his suit, resting my head against his chest. I couldn't hear his heart. I frowned, looking at Poseidon's face. He was gazing at me, his liquid green eyes searching my face with pleasure and relief.

"I'm glad your mine," he said.

But I just had a gut feeling that I wasn't. Or at least, I wasn't the first. Nor the last.

"Guys, dinner!" my mother called. Poseidon kissed my nose gently and I got up, waiting for him to arise also.

We walked to the dinner table, staring at a tray of three, thigh-sized Red Snappers, deep fried calamari, and a pot filled with orange shrimp.

"Let's dig in!" Poseidon sat down immediately. I sat next to him, smiling, while my mom sat across from us, serving our plates.

We ate silently- the silence was much too loud. My mom took off her glasses, which she seemed to have forgotten.

"So Poseidon," she coughed in her fist. "What number is Sally, hmm?"

"Number?" Poseidon frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Girlfriend number…?"-

"Mom!" I said loudly.

I couldn't _believe_ her! Poseidon blushed.

"What…?" he asked, chuckling weakly.

"You heard me."

"No! Poseidon, I'm so sorry,"-

"Let him answer the stupid question, Sally."

"How rude! No!" I trembled.

I didn't want him to answer, because I just didn't want to know.

Poseidon stood up. "Um…thanks for the lovely meal. But, perhaps I am not wanted. Excuse me."

He grabbed his jacket from the couch and started towards the door.

"Sally!" my mom called after me, as I raced after him.

"Poseidon!"

He was already out of the door, walking down the street. I ran after him, surprised he'd gotten so far by merely walking.

"Poseidon!" I called again. He finally turned, his eyes a dark and stormy forest green. I caught up to him, panting. "I'm…so…sorry," I took deep breaths.

"About what?"

"My mom! That was so rude, and random, and disrespectful, and"-

"Shhh, Sally," he shrugged. "In the end, your mom does care,"

"Yeah, but"-

"Sally, she's right. Do you want to know the answer to her question?" he murmured.

I stood closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "No, Poseidon, your past is your past. I don't want to know,"

He caressed my hair, kissing my jaw. "I feel like…"-

The sky rumbled, lightning shooting. Poseidon swung me around, and I clung to his neck. The spot where I was sizzled. If we had been standing there, we would have been hit.

It began to rain. I looked up, truly perplexed. It was too hot to rain, though we were in spring. And…Poseidon had known to move me.

I looked at him, stepping away from his grasp.

"Poseidon…what the hell are you?" I whispered.

He looked down, and then looked up. "Come to my place, and I'll explain everything."

I shivered.

"Don't you remember my promise, Sally?"

I nodded. He took my hand.

"Trust me, baby, please," Poseidon said softly.

I gazed at him, then looked back towards my home. It was just a dim light now, my mother probably worried sick about me.

"Ok…" I swallowed. "Lead the way,"

-x-x-x-x-

Dun dun duuuuuuuun. 8D Good, right? RIGHT? D;

Revvviewwwww or I won't write for a YEAR. :3


	7. Dangerous Lust

I'm pleased with the amount of reviews I got within one hour! KEEP IT UP! I like reviews….8D

OK, on with the story. Ohyesh. If you're under twelve, I suggest you skip this chapter. PLEASE.D; I don't want to be responsible for blemishing purity.

-x-x

He opened the door, and I edgily walked in. I swallowed remembering my first encounter in this house. Poseidon smiled at me gently and gave me a gentle push. I gave him a wry smile and walked in, realizing that I was being absolutely ludicrous. He held my hand loosely and led me to the parlor, sitting down across from me.

"I have two brothers," he said, sitting back. I let go of his hand and did the same. "They govern…much. One of my brothers resides in New York, top manager in the Empire State building. Another brother of mine resides in L.A.,"

I nodded.

"I however, run the oceans. At least most of them. I'm an expert, you could say. As in, I own most research companies along the coast," He frowned, drumming his fingers absently on his chair.

"Stop it," I stood up. "You're lying to me,"

Poseidon chuckled and also stood up. "Yeah, but not completely."

"Is it that bad?"

"It's just unbelievable," he shrugged. "And a huge secret."

"You can't tell me?"

"Well, yeah, but"-

"Hush," I said quietly, looking down. "If it's that bad, then I truly do not want to know, Poseidon,"

His feet shuffled towards me, and his finger lifted up my chin. I gazed into his eyes, so clean and pure. Or so well hidden. His lips gave me a smile as he pushed my head to his chest. "Thank you,"

I panted hard, shutting my eyes tightly. I wanted him so badly, that I could barely stand myself. My feet tingled, becoming numb, my heart jumping leagues. Poseidon seemed to sense my anxiety.

"Sally…?" He pulled away, lifting my chin up again. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No," I sighed softly. "No, quite the opposite,"

I stared into his eyes again. His hands were at my face, his lips pursed, trembling. And that's when I completely lost it. Complete lunacy. I could feel my hands shaking, my knees becoming weak. My eyes were dilated, I was sure, and my hands moved on their own accord. I pulled his face closer to mine, my lips finding his with ease. He was confused, but he held me, not quite pushing me against him yet. My body was on fire. I couldn't believe what I was doing, but he was just _so_ damn _beautiful_. My kiss became passionate, not really becoming a kiss anymore. Our tongues found each other, which I would have found disgusting with any other guy. But this was Poseidon. This was not just another guy.

Suddenly he pulled away, his pupils hardly visible. He panted, putting a hand on his chest.

"You can't do that and expect me…" he paused, swallowing. I could see his Adam's apple bop. "Expect me not to attack you to the floor or something,"

I smiled, my hands wrapped around his waist. One of my hands went slowly up his shirt. "I know. Attack me,"

-x-x-x-x-

I yawned, turning over. Poseidon was stroking my hair, his eyes staring off into space. His chest was bare, and I remembered what had happened. I didn't know what time it was, but all I knew was that we had somehow made our way to his room, and...made love. My ears rang at the thought of it, and I finally opened my eyes.

"Hey there," Poseidon kissed my jaw seductively. "Someone's been asleep for quite a while,"

I smiled, getting up, holding the sheet against me. Poseidon smiled at me, his eyes dancing lightly. I hugged him tightly, and he returned the embrace.

"Didn't you not want us to do this?"

"Yeah,"

"And you changed your mind…why?"

"I don't know," I pulled away, frowning. "I guess you're just magical,"

Poseidon chuckled. "I'm nothing special, baby,"

"Apparently," I grinned. He kissed my neck, but I continued talking, ignoring the actions. "If you can try to rape a girl, have her forgive you, have her invite her to her mom's house, and then get her to do what we just did, then you're _nothing_ special."

"Hmmm," Poseidon nuzzled my neck, his breath hot against my throat. I looked at him, and he looked up too.

"What time is it?"

"About twelve thirty at night," he said. "You'll stay here with me, right? You won't go home?"

I bit my lip. "Naw…I won't go. I can't go anyway. My mom will kill me,"

"You're going to tell her!?"

"Hell no!" I snorted, sitting up, I hugged my knees, resting my head on them. My back was bare, and it chilled me. Poseidon put up his index finger and jumped up. He'd put on a pair of sweatpants, though he wore no shirt. That was fine with me. He had quite a tan.

He looked through his closet, and pulled out a fuzzy, blue blanket. He walked back over and draped it around me, moving my hair from my face. I sighed, delighted with the feeling of warmth.

Poseidon took a seat at the foot of the bed, but then scooted over to my side. He put his arm over me, his head on my own.

"I don't deserve you," he said. "I should run away, like now."

"What?" I yelped quietly, caressing his face. "After you did this to me. Sure, you're probably all like, 'Ok, now that I've gotten what I wanted'"-

"No, no!" he shook his head. "That's not it at all…but"-

"You're human, you make mistakes." I shrugged. Poseidon's lips curved into a tired frown.

"Sleep, darling," he kissed my lips lightly and forced me down.

I clung to his hand. He laughed. "Let me just get in on the other side,"

I also laughed, grinning. "Sorry,"

He threw back the covers and crawled in. I burrowed into his chest and shut my eyes. His body was warm, but I felt no pulse. Or at least, not a normal pulse. It was very low, and slow. But I was no doctor.

But…and…

-xx—xxx---xxx-xx-

I blinked, covering my eyes. Light poured in. I shot straight up, panting. What the…? I looked beside me. No Poseidon, but was morning.

"Poseidon?" I asked quietly.

No answer.

"POSEIDON!"

Well? 8D

Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll? REVIEW.


	8. Natalia

X333 Everyone thought one thing. Now let me prove you wrong.

On with the story!

-x-x-

"POSEIDON!" I screamed his name again.

I heard shuffling on the stairs, and suddenly, Poseidon's face showed up, his lips turned into a frown. "Are you ok?"

I groaned and fell back. "You scared the hell out of me!" I whispered. I heard him chuckle as he walked over.

"Why?" He leaned over, so his nose was about an inch from mine.

"I thought you left me," I mumbled.

"No. I told you I wouldn't," he kissed me softly. I felt a throb of pleasure engulf my body as I succumbed to his lips.

-x-x-

"SHE'S YOUR MOM!" Poseidon rolled his eyes. "You've got to go!"

I hissed at him, munching on my blue pancakes. See, funny story. I guess after Poseidon had released me, I tried to make pancakes, right? So I grabbed a blue bottle that said "Cinnamon" but it turned out that it was filled with blue food coloring.

"Who puts blue food coloring in…?" I cocked my eyebrows.

Poseidon had just laughed.

Now, we were arguing about how much I didn't want to go back to my mom, and why I needed to.

"Poseidon…" I pushed the food away. "I don't want to. Not now, at least,"

"Listen," he sat in front of me. "When worst comes to worst, your mother is the only person in the world that you'll have left. Ever. You can't just throw her away like she was crap,"

"Ok, I'm just saying I don't want to go back right now! Is that so hard to ask?" I picked up the plate, making my way to the sink.

Poseidon stood up and walked towards me. "Of course it is! She's your mom, ok, and I"-

"I. Don't. Want. To. Go. Back." I looked at him, clenching my teeth.

Poseidon shrank back. "Erm…at least call?"

-x-x-

"_Zeus," she tightened the robe around her body. "Poseidon has been…playing around,"_

"_Of course he has," Zeus snorted. "However, he cannot see through your façade, Natalia,"_

"_What façade? Sally is my daughter, really!" the lady cocked her head. Zeus beckoned her over, and she sat on his lap, his fingers drumming absently against the small of her back._

"_No; she is your adopted daughter. You know her real mother died ages ago," the god rested his head against Natalia's collarbone. _

"_Regardless, she is like my daughter. I would not trade her for the world," Natalia huffed defiantly. _

"_Would you trade her for me?" Zeus grinned playfully, his arms wrapping around the mortal. _

"_No," Natalia wrinkled her nose, completely serious. "I would not." _

_Zeus rolled his eyes and released the woman. She, however, stayed in his arms, not moving._

"_What do you think she's doing right now?"_

"_Probably making out with Poseidon. If I know my brother, then I could tell you that he's one hell of a kisser."_

"_How would you KNOW that?" _

_Zeus winked. "Secrets, baby."_

_But once Natalia's face had turned disgusted, Zeus rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hello, whenever he does something with a mortal, who's first on the scene? ME. And who has to listen to their sob stories and praises for my brother? ME. And truly, the only thing I get repetitively is 'Oh good heavens, he's so hot! He's such a good kisser!' Ugh. Go stuff your faces you who"-_

_Natalia silenced his lips with a tender kiss, which Zeus returned edgily. "It sucks,"_

"_You're just jealous."_

"_OF HIM?"_

"_Yes."_

_Zeus didn't reply. _

"_How long are you going to let this go on?" Natalia asked him._

_Zeus looked at her with sparkling eyes, then undid the knot that she had done for her robe, pushing it off the mortal's shoulders, kissing her skin softly._

"_As long as I don't get bored." _

_-x-x-_

XO ZOMG. Yesh. That's how it works. Sally's "mom", is really with Zeus. But details come later, loves. 8D REVIEW; nowwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	9. So Strong

Sorry for not updating in so long. xD Christmas, yo.

-x-

"Sally," she glared.

"Mom," I replied.

Poseidon sighed. "Please, just"-

"Shut up," my mother and I said in unison.

"Alright…" he coughed, blushing.

"Where were you?"

"None of your business."

"Sally!"

"What?"

"She was at my place, Ms. Jackson," Poseidon said gently, interrupting.

I rolled my eyes.

"Overnight, Poseidon?"

"Yeah,"

"Sally!" my mom's face changed color. "I told you that dignity was"-

"A woman's greatest possession, I know," I groaned.

"You just gave it away!"

"Well," I bit my lip and turned pink. "How do you know it's gone?"

Poseidon was quiet, knowing damn well that it was gone.

My mother didn't reply. "I can't believe you."

"Um…"

I turned. A man, with blonde hair, stood behind us. Poseidon's eyes widened.

"Did I interrupt?" he asked.

"Um…this is Ken, Sally," My mom said.

"Ken," Poseidon smirked.

"Yeah. Who're you?" the man glared back.

"Poseidon,"

"Whoo, Greek mythology," Ken barked a laugh.

"Yes, you bet," Poseidon gave him a scowl.

"Mom, who is this?"

"My…my…"

"Your _what_?"

"My boyfriend,"

I stared at her. She stared back.

"I'm going to leave now." I sighed. "I'll be back later. Have fun,"

I walked away from the house.

"Sally!" my mom called, but Ken gave her a warning look.

I scoffed and found myself being followed by Poseidon.

Ken entered the house, and shut the door behind him, dragging my mom inside with him.

"I can't believe her," I muttered.

"Um…you spent the night at your boyfriend's house. Your boyfriend who is godly beautiful, might I add," Poseidon grinned.

I found myself smiling. "Bragging,"

"Sorry, babe," he bit his lip. "But think of it. What is she supposed to think?"

"She's supposed to trust me!"

"But you didn't exactly…" he coughed. "You lost it, you know."

I nodded, smiling wryly. "Thanks."

"Hey! It was all you, ok? I was well controlled and contained." Poseidon nodded. "You were all over me, ok?"

I laughed. "I'm kidding!"

"Sally…" Poseidon grabbed my shoulders. I turned, to look at him.

He stared at me, frowning. He was so cute.

"Sally, when you interested me, it was because of your personality. You're so strong. "Poseidon moved his hands to my waist, pushing me closer to him. I put my hands on his chest gently, looking up at him the entire time.

"I truly have met no one like you in my entire life," he whispered, putting his forehead to mine.

I smiled lightly. "I'm nothing special."

"Says you."

"Thanks."

"I'm not kidding; Sally, believe me, I _know_ women." Poseidon said it so passionately that I cocked a brow. "And this is why I'm offering you what I'm about to…well…offer,"

"Hmm?"

"…Do you want to live with me?"

-x-

"_I can't believe those two!" Hades roared._

"_Hades," Mirna bit her lip. "Go easy, please,"_

"_No." the man scowled. _

"_Listen…" she coughed. "Ever since I found out you were a god…and I know the legends about those…and you haven't _touched_ me, I've grown fond of you. If both of your brothers are…active," _

_Mirna blushed. "Then why shouldn't you?"_

"_WHAT?" Hades gawked. "What are you talking about? I love you, yes, but I can't…become active"_

_The god shivered. He, though he didn't admit it, missed those good old days. Now, he knew how to control himself._

_Mirna sighed. "Well, I'll always be here, and I'll always be yours."_

_Hades blushed. "Thanks…"_

_-x-_

X333 whadddjou think?


End file.
